cwacharactershipfandomcom-20200214-history
Dano Sun
Dano Sun was one of the most famous Mandalorian Warriors to live. In 22 BBY nearly a week after the Battle of Geonosis, Dano Sun flew to Coruscant and decided to buy a home in the lower city near a cantina. Nearly 3 weeks after Dano Sun moved to the lower city, he attacked Jedi Master Kahar Zamet, but Kahar killed him. Moving to Coruscant In 22 BBY after Dano Sun's best friend, Jango Fett, died, Dano decided to go to Coruscant to search for parts to upgrade his starship. He landed and purchased a home near a cantina. One day, a Twi'lek Mercenary appeared at Dano's door with dual blaster pistols. He told Dano he knew there was a stash of precious metals under the house that previous owner had left before he died. The Twi'lek demanded that he have the house and threatened Dano that if he didn't, the Twi'lek would kill him. Dano refused and pulled out his red glowing darksword. Before the Twi'lek could react, Dano cut him. Dano then pulled out both of his blasters and shot the Twi'lek in the head. Dano hid the body in the cellar and then a few hours later he decided to dig for the metals. After nearly a day, he found the metals and sold them to a vendor to get millions of credits. Death 3 weeks after Dano moved to Coruscant, killed the Twi'lek, and sold the metals, he went to a junkyard in the lower city. He found Jedi Master Kahar Zamet searching through pieces of ship parts to add onto his ship in the future along with building parts from the Republic Market. Dano pointed his blaster to the back of Kahar's hood. Kahar froze. "I'm sorry, Jedi, but I believe those parts are mine. Now hand them over," Dano said. "Finders, keepers," Kahar replied. He then activated his lightsaber and cut Dano's lightsaber. He force pushed Dano against the wall. Kahar ran at Dano and jumped at him, but Dano activated his red glowing darksword and blocked Kahar. Dano repaired his blaster that Kahar cut when he got a break. He then pulled out his second blaster and started barraging Kahar with blaster bolts from both. Kahar deflected the blaster bolts into Dano's one hand, causing him to drop the blaster. Dano dropped his other blaster from his other hand and grabbed his injured hand. He then used his good to grab his red glowing darksword. He charged at Kahar but Kahar force pushed Dano against the wall. He then slammed him against the ceiling and threw him on the ground. Dano grunted as his darksword went flying. Dano got up and pulled a knife out. He ran against the slippery wall and jumped at Kahar. Kahar then stabbed Dano. The knife went flying as Dano fell to the ground. Dano then succumbed to his wounds and died. Kahar then took Dano's weapons and armor for spy missions. At the next Council meeting, Kahar sat in his chair in the council chambers. He and his fellow Council members then agreed to keep Dano Sun's death secret so Kahar could impersonate as him during spy missions. Category:Mandalorian Category:Male Category:Deceased